The New Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki
by Jmriver
Summary: Aizen has been defeated but he can return. Ichigo has been betrayed by the person he loves the most and has decided to go to the Soul Society to become Captain of the 5th Division, but will Momo accept him?
1. Chapter 1 Revised

I revised the first two chapters and made them better. Also the 3 chapter will be out soon, I promise.

Bleach and it characters are own by Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the Soul Society. All the captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13 were present. The head captain of all 13 squads, Yamamoto, arranged a meeting to discuss certain matters.

"Now listen! We have some recent developments that need to be discussed. First, we all know that Aizen was defeated a few months ago."

Momo looked down in depression.

"But we have recently found out that he can be revived." Yamamoto continued

Momo's head shot up with a gleam of hope as she listened on.

"Isn't that right, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Yes, Head Captain. I'll explain. We recently discovered it after his defeat at the hands of Kurosaki. It appears that Aizen was able to split up his body into 3 parts. Each of these parts has his personality and soul residing inside with the potential to be revived. The problem is," Captain Kurotsuchi sighed, "that I still don't know what would trigger this."

"Now," interrupted Captain Yamamoto, "we were able to recover one of the three parts and have hidden it in a secure location."

"Head Captain Yamamoto, may I asked where the part is?" Momo excitedly asked.

"That will never be revealed to anyone, especially you, Lieutenant Hinamori!" Captain Yamamoto snapped. "The only ones who know are Captain Kurotsuchi and I, and to be honest that's far too many already."

Momo looked sad. Even though he almost killed her twice, she still believed that her former captain was good. He must have been manipulated and forced by Gin to commit all these horrible acts. Her thoughts were interrupted when Yamamoto started talking again.

"Now for the other matter at hand; we are short 3 Captains and 1 Lieutenant. First, let's discuss the futures of the 9th and 5th divisions. Both are in need of captains. I was thinking of promoting Lieutenant Abarai to Captain of the 9th Division."

There was talking amongst the captains, expect Renji who was shocked at the promotion. He would have never even thought that he could ever become Captain.

Byakuya then spoke. "I think it's a fine idea since he has proven himself."

Renji was surprised by the words of his captain, who now had his eyes closed and showed no emotion.

"Are we all agreed?" Yamamoto questioned.

All the captains shouted, "Agreed!"

"Renji Abarai you are now Captain of the 9th division, if you will accept."

"Thank you, Head Captian Yamamoto," Renji bowed to the head captain, "It would be an honor."

"And now for the fifth division vacancy."

Momo looked worried; she didn't want Captain Aizen to be replaced.

"I was thinking of asking Ichigo Kurosaki be Captain of the fifth division."

All of the captains stood silently in shock, until Kenpachi spoke up.

"Ichigo? A _captain_? I couldn't agree more! Finally, somebody else in this dump who can fight."

"He's a strong young man and shows a lot of potential, I think he can do it." said Jushiro.

"He's a brat and still acts irrational at times, but still, I think he can handle it." said Byakuya.

"Then we are all agreed?" confirmed Captain Yamamoto.

"Agreed!" all of the captains shouted. All except for Momo, that is.

"Good. Captain Hitsugaya will go to the human world and inform him of this opportunity. As for the matter of the 3rd division captain and the now two vacant lieutenant positions, I will think on the matter. Now this meeting is adjourned."

"You hear that, Momo?" said Rangiku with a smile as she turned towards her, "Ichigo may be your Capt—, Momo?"

Momo was gone, she had stormed out as soon as she heard the announcement.

"_She doesn't look too happy about this, I guess she's still hung up on Aizen," _thought Rangiku._"I hope that Ichigo can help her get over him."_

Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way to visit his girlfriend, the beautiful and innocent Orihime Inoue, or least he thought she was.

Ichigo had been in such good mood lately. He had defeated Aizen, saved his friends, and now he had finally confessed his love to Orihime, who had now been his girlfriend for the past couple of months. Things couldn't have been better for him. That was all about to change.

As Ichigo raised his fist to knock on the door, he thought he heard a muffled scream coming from inside. His instinct's of a fighter kicked in as he slowly slid open the door, preparing himself to rescue his love. The lights were off, but he still heard what sounded like a struggle.

As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he could see a large and muscular shadow on top of the slender figure of Orihime. Ichigo darted forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders, prying him off of his girlfriend.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she turned on the lights.

Only then did Ichigo notice that the man he was grabbing onto was none other than a shirtless Chad. In a panic, his eyes darted back to Orihime, who was wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

Ichigo could only manage to choke out one word, "Orihime?"

"I am so sorry Ichigo," she cried.

"H– how could you?" Ichigo's heart dropped down to his stomach.

"It just… sort of happened." Orihime pleaded through her tears.

"WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? 'IT JUST SORT OF HAPPENED'? AND CHAD," He turned to the man he was still clutching by the shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WATCH MY BACK, NOT STAB IT!"

"Ichigo, I don't what came over me," There was a sound of panic in his voice. "I just came here to talk to her and it just sort of happened."

"THOSE SORTS OF THINGS DON'T JUST HAPPEN" Ichigo began to grip Chad harder and shake him.

"Ichigo, please calm down." Orihime darted forward and grabbed his wrists desperately trying to free Chad.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He released his grip on Chad and shook Orihime off of him. "You have no right to tell me what to do! How do you think I feel? Do you think I would ever do this to you?"

Orihime didn't answer. She just fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Ichigo couldn't take it. He had to get out of there. He turned towards the door.

"Ichigo, wait don't go, I love you…"

"Don't you dare say that, people who love each other don't cheat on one another. If you really care about me you wouldn't have done what you did in the first place."

And with that, Ichigo stormed out and ran as fast as could away from Chad and Orihime.

When Ichigo finally made it home, he went straight to his room. He didn't even stop to talk to his sisters or father. They could all see that he was upset from the glossy look in his eyes. His dad didn't even try to attack him; even he could recognize a broken heart.

Isshin walked to his wife's picture and spoke to it softly. "Oh Masaki, our poor son has now experienced heartbreak. If only you were here."

When Ichigo got to his room he plopped down on his bed and started crying. He just couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

_Why does everything happen to me? I just want to have a normal life." _thought Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jumped out of bed in a panic and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Toshiro Hitsugaya sitting in the corner with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here? And how did you get into my room?" Ichigo shouted.

"For the last time, it's Captain Hitsugaya, and you should lock your window. Anyway, the reason I am here is that I have a proposal for you from Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been asked to fill the position of Captain of the 5th division."


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Chapter 2

"Did you hear what I said Ichigo? You have been asked to become Captain of the 5th Division."

Ichigo stared blankly at Toshiro for a moment. "Yeah, I heard you," he came into focus. "I just can't believe it. Me? A captain? Why me? I am still alive, how will that work?"

Toshiro sighed. "I am afraid you will have to leave your home and everything behind. As you know, your soul must be removed from your body and then your body will be cremated. Only then can you become a permanent resident of the soul society."

"What? How can you expect me to leave everything behind? What will happen to my dad, my sisters, and—" Ichigo had forgotten what happened earlier. He thought for a moment and then continued, "I'll think about it."

"I understand, but I am afraid that I can only give you a week to decide."

"A week? that's it?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm sorry, but those are direct orders from the Head Captain."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I understand."

"I'll return in a week to hear your decision. But keep this in mind; last time you lost your powers, you were no help to anyone."

Toshiro was about to go until Ichigo spoke again. "Hey wait a second, isn't the 5th squad Aizen's old division?"

"Yes, it was. If you take over for him, Momo Hinamori will be your lieutenant."

"Momo Hinamori? Hey wait a minute isn't she the girl you accidentally sta—?"

Toshiro quickly interrupt him. "Don't remind me. It's painful enough to even think about what I did."

"Sorry, you know it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was, I should have been watching Momo better and she wouldn't have gotten hurt." Toshiro started to get mad and squeeze his fists. He quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway, think about my offer. I'll be back in a week for your decision." and with that, he flash stepped out the window.

Ichigo dropped himself back down onto his bed and began to think about it. _"Wow, I can't believe it! Me? A captain? It would be pretty cool to be a captain, but then if I go I will have to leave everyone behind.? _Ichigo began to cry a little. "_Chad, Orihime, why?"_

Ichigo spent the next few days thinking about the proposal. He decided to

ask his dad what he would do in that situation.

Isshin sighed. "I am afraid, son, that I can't give you an answer. It's your life and you have to make your own decisions."

"I know. Something is telling me I should go, but everything I know is here." Ichigo was torn.

"I will support you either way. However, I would try to settle your affairs before you go, if I were you."

Ichigo sighed "You want me to call Orihime and Chad?"

"Like I said, it's up to you."

"Yeah," Ichigo released a heavy breath. "I know."

Ichigo thought about everything for a few more days and finally made his decision. He glanced over at his phone and slowly picked it up. His fingers were heavy as he dialed. The phone rang and he waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Ichigo sighed "I need to speak to you. Meet me at the spot that we usually go to."

Ichigo waited nervously in the shade of a tree. _"I hope a made the right decision." _He thought to himself.

"Ichigo!" He spotted Orihime running up the hill. "Ichigo," she began again, with tears in her eyes. "Ichigo, I am so sorry." She put her arms out to hold him.

"Sorry isn't enough," he shrugged away from her. "Look, Orihime, what you did was really hurtful. I never could have thought that you would be capable of doing something like this."

"I am sorry." She pleaded.

Ichigo looked down. "The reason I asked you to come here is… I was asked to become a Captain in the Soul Society."

"That's great Ichigo!" Orihime chirped. "I am so happy for you! But don't you have to live in the Soul Society? Or will they let you stay here?"

"No I wouldn't be able to live here anymore; I would have to live in the Soul Society."

"Oh," Orihime sounded nervous. "So what are you going to do?"

Ichigo turned away from her. "I am going to take the position."

"What? Ichigo you can't! Please, don't do this because of me! Don't run away, please. We can work through this." Orihime begged in desperation.

"No!" Ichigo glared at her. "You don't get it! I was thinking about how boring my life was before I met Rukia. I was thrown into a new world of chaos and at first, it seemed to me like fighting was the only way that I could protect my friends and family, but I actually enjoy it. I like being a soul reaper. Kenpachi told me once that I am like him and that I thirst for battle, and in some way, he is right."

"So that's it then? You're just going to abandon everyone?" Orihime was crying now.

"I'm not abandoning anyone. I'm just following what my heart is telling me to do."

"And what about your friends? And me, Ichigo? I love you."

Ichigo put his finger on her mouth. "I will never forget what you did, but I forgive you, Orihime. You will always be my friend. If you search your heart, I think you will find that you really don't love me either."

"Ichigo, I am so sorry, don't go I want you to stay! Please!" She begged.

"I am sorry, Orihime my decision is final."

"Please!" She looked into his eyes desperately. "Don't go! I don't want to lose you again!"

"Don't worry, Orihime, I promise that I'll come back and visit." He tried to reassure her. "I must get ready for tomorrow. Please don't cry. Everything will be okay, I promise. Take care of yourself. Goodbye." Ichigo started to walk away.'

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun, thanks for saving me."

When Ichigo got back to his house, Toshiro was waiting in his room. "So, Ichigo, have you made your decision?"

"That's Captain Kurosaki, to you." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Very well," Toshiro laughed. "We will leave tomorrow."

The next day Ichigo and Toshiro met at Urahara's shop to travel back to the Soul Society. His family was there to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, brother." Yuzu cried as she hugged her brother.

"Don't cry," He patted her on the back. "I'll come back and visit real soon. I promise."

Even Karin was about to cry. She hugged her older brother. "You'd better come back on holidays, you jerk."

"Don't worry, I will."

Ichigo then turned to his dad, who tried to head butt him. However, he was countered by Ichigo flipping him over and pinning him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Is that how you say goodbye to your son?" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin smirked. "My son, I have nothing left to teach you."

Ichigo then helped his father up off the floor and hugged him. "See you later, Old man."

"So, Ichigo," Urahara interrupted. "Now you're a big shot Captain. I must say you've come a long way since I found you dieing on the road."

"Thanks, Urahara, I'll remember everything that you taught me." Ichigo hugged him.

Urahara was a little shocked, but hugged Ichigo back "Now, now, Captain, don't want to be too soft." Urahara said with a smile.

Ichigo finally turned to Yoruichi. "Thank you, too, Yoriuchi. I would have never obtained my bankai and defeated Byakuya if it wasn't for you."

Yoruichi smiled. "No problem, Ichigo, I am sure I am going to have to pull your dumb ass out of another bad situation soon."

"I am sure you will." Ichigo smirked and leaned in to hug her.

"If not," she whispered in his ear. "I'm sure you'll want to see me naked again."

He began to sweat and shake nervously.

"Come on Ichigo, we must go." Interrupted Toshiro.

Ichigo bowed to them, and then started to head to the door which would take him to his new home.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo. And remember don't be a stranger and if you ever need info or a Gigai, you know where to find me." Urahara shouted after him.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." with that Ichigo and Toshrio jumped into the portal.

As Urahara watched him disappear, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride.

"Did I see a tear, Urahara?" smirked Yoruichi.

"Our little boy is all grown up." Urahara began to sob.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go. Some sake will cheer you up."

Urahara's head shot up. "I think that will do, Yoruichi." he said with a smile.

When Ichigo and Toshiro came out of the gate they were greeted by Jushiro. He smiled and greeted them.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki. We must hurry so we can start the ceremony."

They all flash stepped to the ceremony. When they got there all of the Captains and Lieutenants were lined up with Yamamoto standing at the end in the middle.

"Come forward, Ichigo Kurosaki, and bow in front of me." Head Captain Yamamoto called out.

Ichigo walked forward and stood in front of his new head captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you accept the role of Captain of the 5th squad of the Gotei 13? Will you also protect and follow the laws of the Soul Society?"

"Yes, Head Captain, I will."

"Now rise, Ichigo Kurosaki. Based on your mastery of bankai, as well as recommendations from several captains, including myself, I now bestow upon you the title of Captain of the 5th Division." Yamamoto then gave Ichigo his long sleeved white captain's robes with the symbol for the fifth division.

Ichigo started to shake the other captain's and lieutenant's hands as they gathered around to congratulate him. Momo stood back with her head down as she began fuming with anger. Ichigo saw beyond the crowd that Momo was standing alone.

He walked away from the celebration to his new partner. "Hello, you must be my new lieutenant, Momo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's very nice to meet you." He put out his hand.

Momo didn't answer. She didn't even look up at him.

"Anyway," Ichigo nervously dropped his hand back down to his side. "I look forward to working with you and—"

"Excuse me," Momo interrupted without even looking up at him "but I have paper work to do, so I must go. I'll send someone to escort you back to the barracks." She quickly flash stepped away.

Everyone was shocked at how Momo had treated Ichigo. The others watched as Ichigo stood scratching his head in confusion, staring at the empty space where Momo had just been.

Shunsui decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Let's go, Ichigo. I have some good Sake just for this special occasion. Come on, let's celebrate our new captains." He led Ichigo and the others outside to the main court of the head captain's chambers.

Within minutes of pouring her first drink, Rangiku was drunk and singing with Shunsui. Nanao just shook her head and thought, _"Great, now I'll have to drag his drunk ass back to the barracks again."_

Ichigo looked around, fascinated at how drunk some of the other captains were getting. He was especially amazed at Jushiro, who was now dancing with himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Toshiro put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and motioned for him to join him for a private walk.

When they were alone, Toshiro began, "Excuse Momo, she's still hung up on Aizen. You see, Momo did everything to be with him. She idolized him and worked so hard to become his lieutenant. When he betrayed her, it crushed her. She still holds on to every bit of good memory with him that she has."

"I see. Poor girl. She looks like a very kind and caring person."

"Yes, she is. So please look after Momo for me. She has been through so much. She needs some one like you; a person with a strong heart."

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to help her." Ichigo reassured him.

"I know with you she is in good hands. I've tried everything to help her, but nothing seems to work. I know you will find a way to help her."

"You don't have to worry Toshir—I mean Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro smirked. "You're a Captain now. You can call me by my first name."

The two captains returned to the party.

By the end of the night, Ichigo was pretty drunk and was struggling to stand. Out of nowhere, a shimiagmi appeared. He looked like he was in his twenties. He had long black hair with blue highlights.

He bowed to Ichigo and said, "My name is Kyou Igarashi, I am the 3rd seat of the 5th division, it's an honor to meet you, Captain."

"It's an honor to meet you, too." Ichigo stumbled. "Sorry, I am a little drunk."

"It's alright, Captain." Kyou steadied Ichigo. "Allow me to guide you to the barracks." He put his arm around Ichigo and began walking.

'Thank you." Ichigo turned back as they walked away from the remnants of the party.

There stood Nanao, sighing over the naked and unconscious body of Captain Kyoraku. Ichigo faintly heard her say, "Not again," As she scooped him off the floor with his pink kimono.

Ichigo turned back as Kyou dragged him back to his new bedroom. After what seem liked forever to Ichigo, they finally arrived. Kyou pointed him to his room.

"Good night, sir." Kyo said. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the squad and I are really looking forward to formally meeting you tomorrow, so sleep well, Sir." With that, he left and shut the door.

Ichigo stumbled into his bed. _"I shouldn't have drunk so much. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.. I hope that I can handle this."_ He quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo was awoken by the sun coming in through his window. He grunted and felt his head. He had a really bad hangover.

"Man, why did I challenge Rangiku to a drinking contest?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Captain Kurosaki."

"Good morning, Kyou." Ichigo recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

"Sir, I don't mean to rush you, but the rest of the squad is anxious to meet you."

"Alright, let me just jump in for a quick shower and then I'll be out." Ichigo hopped out of bed.

"No problem Sir, I'll tell everyone that you will be out soon." Kyou walked away from Ichigo's door and back to the meeting area where the rest of Squad 5 awaited their new captain.

"What's taking him so long? We don't have all day." Momo complained.

"He will be out shortly, Lieutenant Himaori."

"Aizen would have never kept us waiting."

"The whole squad gasped and began to whisper about what Momo had just said.

"I am not waiting anymore. I am going in there and dragging him out whether he likes it or not!" Momo stormed into the barracks and went straight to the Captain's quarters and burst through the doors.

"Kurosaki!" Momo shouted. "Are you in here? You know we don't have all day…."

Momo froze as she came across her new captain wearing nothing but a towel around his lower half.

"Momo, are you okay?" Ichigo cautiously asked.

Momo began to blush. "No, No, I am fine. We are all waiting outside for you. But, no, just come out when you're ready, OKAYBYE." She sped out quickly, not even waiting for a response.

Ichigo was scratching his head. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"So, Lieutenant Himaori , is the Captain coming?" asked Kyou with a smirk as Momo ran toward the group.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, he's coming." Momo was still blushing.

"Are you okay Lieutenant? You're looking a little red."

"Yes,I am fine." Momo's head darted around as she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

"We are honored to have you as a Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kyou called out as Ichigo joined the group. "Welcome to the 5th division."

"I am honored to be your Captain. I know that you guys had a tough time after Aizen's betrayal and I know it must be hard that I am the one who defeated him. I understand that you all had a bond with him, some stronger then others." He glanced casually at Momo. "I may not be him, but I will do my best to help each and every one of you as much as I can. So, let's start fresh. Together we will bring back honor and respect to the 5th division. Are you with me?"

"Yes Sir!" The crowd cheered.

"Great! Now let's get to work. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" The group scattered.

"How was that, Kyou?" Ichigo turned to him.

"Good Job, Captain Kurosaki."

"Thanks. Hey, where did Momo go?"

"I am not sure. She quickly flash stepped out of here after your speech."

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to her. I don't think she like me." Ichigo looked down.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. Just give her time." Kyou comforted his captain.

"Excuse me, Captain." Said two voices in unison.

Ichigo looked down to see two young girls that were identical complete with red hair. In fact, it was the same color as someone that Ichigo knew.

He felt a pang in his heart. "Hello, who are you two?"

"I am 5th seat, Akane Ikeda!" chirped the little girl with the pink sash.

"and I am 6th seat, Akemi Ikeda " the purple belted girl finished.

"Are you two twins?" Ichigo looked confused.

"Yes, but I am the better twin. Pink is better so you will always remember that, right?"

"No, purple is better, just like me! Right, Captain?."

"Aren't I better, Captain?" Both girls asked at the same time.

Ichigo look confused and turned towards Kyou for an answer. He, in turn rolled his eyes at Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed a man standing behind the two girls. He was very tall and had long brown hair. His face was red with frustration.

All of a sudden the man shouted. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Akane and Akemi both jumped up in fright. Ichigo watched as their eyes filled with tears. The two girls grabbed hold of each other and began to cry as they ran away.

"Sorry about them, Captain. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 4th seat, Masao Fujita." He extended his hand to Ichigo.

"It's very nice to meet you." Ichigo shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain. I have long admired your abilities." Masao began to babble nervously. "Well, I have—we have lots of work to do, Captain. If you need me, I'll be around. Anything you need just let me know. Good luck, sir." With that, he flash stepped away.

The day was going by smoothly. There seemed to be a new atmosphere in the 5th division. People seemed more enthusiastic and motivated to impress their new captain. But not everyone was excited. Momo still seemed very unhappy and it was even worse when she overheard Akane and Akemi talking.

"So, what do you think of the new captain, Akemi?" Akane asked her sister.

"I think he's hot." She noticed that Momo was listening in. "What about you, Lieutenant, Hinamori? What do you think of the captain?"

Momo was embarrassed that she had been caught. "Well, personally, I don't really think there's anything special about him."

"What are you talking about Lieutenant, he'd the one who defeated Aizen!" Akane chimed in.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Momo said abruptly.

"Well some one is grumpy." Akane snickered.

Akemi joined in teasing her Lieutenant. "Yeah, she had been acting like this since the announcement about our new Capt—"

"BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"WHAAAA!" The girls grabbed on to each other and ran away crying.

"_Stupid Ichigo," _She bitterly thought to herself. _ "He thinks he's so cool just because he has a little bit of muscle. I wonder what it would be like to be held in those strong arms. No bad Momo, bad Momo. He's stupid and rude and has a hot sexy chest and. No, No stop, stop." _She began to get frustrated with herself.

Momo began to bang the thoughts out of her head on the closest wall. She must have been making more noise than she realized, because soon Ichigo came out of is office to see what was going on.

"Momo? Momo? Are you alright? What the hell are you doing?"

Momo stopped and look up at Ichigo's concerned face. His eyes were staring straight into hers. Momo became mesmerized and began to blush. She had always thought that Aizen had a charming and caring look, but then she saw Ichigo. He wasn't nearly as charming, but he did seem more caring and sincere. It made Aizen's face seem so false.

"Momo," Ichigo began again. "Are you okay?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, I am fine. You had better get back to work."

"Okay, but you know, Momo, if you ever need to talk, I am always here." Ichigo rest his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Momo didn't looked down in embarrassment.

"Alright, I will leave you to your work." Ichigo left and went back to his office.

Momo sighed.

"You know, Lieutenant, he is your captain now." Kyou appeared next to Momo as the two watched Ichigo walk away. "Aizen is gone. You need to let go of him."

Momo stared at Kyou with hatred in her eyes. He slowly backed away and left her to her thoughts. _"Maybe it is time to move on, but…Oh, Aizen…"_ She let her tears slide freely down her cheeks.

Ichigo had been watching her through the window in his office and he sighed. "Oh, Momo, what I am going to do with you?" He said quietly to himself.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Captain Kurotsuchi opened the door. "Captain Kurosaki, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course, Captain Kurotsuchi. What can I do for you?"

"You haven't been fully updated on the situation here. As you know, you defeated Aizen..."

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo was confused.

"Well, there is a strong possibility that he could be revived."

"WHAT!" Ichigo's eyes popped open.

Captain Kurotsuchi filled Ichigo in on Aizen's ability to separate himself into 3 parts.

"So why don't you just destroy them?"

"We are still unaware of how to do this, though you need not concern yourself with such matters."

"Don't concern myself? What the hell does this have to do with me, then?" Ichigo was starting to lose his temper.

"Well, Captain Kurosaki, I do have a bit of advice for you. I would keep a close eye on your lieutenant if I were you."

"What do you mean, what does this have to do with Momo?" Ichigo couldn't fit the pieces together.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a feeling she will play a key in all this."

"Why are you telling me all of this, I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." Captain Kurotsuchi confirmed. "But it is my job to protect the Soul Society and that is what I will do." With that, he turned on his heels and exited Ichigo's office.


End file.
